omegaverse_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Roxas
Power Level: 12,000,000 (Beginning of Smithy Saga), 1.3 quadrillion (base, as of Roxas Saga), 120 quadrillion (Full Power, as of Roxas Saga), 1.2 septillion (base, as of Contest of Champions), 8 septillion (Full Power, as of Contest of Champions), 3.14 septillion (base, as of Astral Saga), 14.4 septillion (Full Power, as of Astral Saga) Causes of Death(s): Killed by Mack, Killed by the Guard of Belias, Old age Status: Alive (as of Omegaverse's End Saga), Alive Spiritually (as of end of series) Rank: Extradimensional Warper (as of Astral Saga) Feats: Fought alongside Sephiroth numerous times (various), Took Princess Lana hostage (Roxas Saga), defeated Universe 1 on his own, (Contest of Champions Saga), defeated Slegnor the Blood God (Astral Saga), defeated Iso-Nikku (Astral Saga), fought against Hugh Neutron (Astral Saga) Zero Saga Roxas first met Sephiroth during a stadium battle his father had bet on, and the two were friends ever since. The two's first fight was against Kanuroth, though this wasn't serious. Kanuroth saw Roxas' potential, and so, he learned the Sozin style, which would later be adapted into his own Tam'shi, or Special, style. The two respected each other both as friends and as rivals, and went to school together for academic purposes. Smithy Saga Roxas and Sephiroth are first depicted in the Smithy Saga sparring, when Sephiroth has a vision of the Mario Brothers. The two infiltrate Exor together, and upon learning that Smithy wants to kill Sephiroth, he fights Smithy, but is knocked unconscious - this allows Sephiroth to enter his Super Primal form for the first time. The two are seen fighting together throughout the Saga, and when Sephiroth is killed by Yardovich, Roxas would be the one to gather the seven Wish Orbs and resurrect him. The two fight Mack, in which Roxas shows extreme feats of bravery when he walks through the Sword Rain, clearly wanting to attack Mack with his Keyblade, dying. Several chapters later, he warns Sephiroth that something is off when he goes to propose to Valentina, Queen of Nimbus Land, only to learn (alongside Sephiroth) that she was kidnapped on Smithy's order. After a short scuffle, the two go off to investigate, and once it is proved that Valentina was kidnapped, Sephiroth goes on a "training journey", by which he means a journey to take Seven Souls of Heaven in order to become Ascendant. Upon doing so, however, he goes mad with power, nearly killing Roxas and temporarily turning the Mushroom World into a barren wasteland. Upon waking up, Roxas goes to Mother Brain, where he strikes a deal with her. Roxas Saga Roxas is ordered by Mother Brain to kidnap Princess Lana so the two of them can conquer the entire Omegaverse (as she had a team of anti-imperial rebels that opposed all empires), and he agrees. He goes there, and after a short scuffle with Captain N, takes Princess Lana to his personal realm, the Cocky Extraterrestrial - a bar he and Sephiroth once used to frequent often. Captain N soon learns that he had recently been betrayed by Sephiroth, invites Sephiroth to the N-Team. The two decide to team up to save Princess Lana, with Pit coming as back-up. Meanwhile, Roxas gets his wife, Riku, in on the plan, who agrees to use a power she only used once before - the ability to transform into the Female Titan. Sephiroth and Captain N arrive at the Cocky Extraterrestrial, where Roxas upon sensing their energy, puts down his wyl, equips himself with his Green Orichalum armor. He then says, "I am Number XIII..." He then points to Princess Lana, saying, "Your contract is null and void, milady... The old king's here." Upon asking what the contract was about, Roxas tells Captain N that if either he or Sephiroth arrived, he'd kill Princess Lana. He sees Riku to the bedroom, and fights Sephiroth himself. Riku, disobeying orders, enters her Titan form, upon which the rest of the N Team appears. Simon Belmont reveals he had fought Titans before while hunting down Dracula, so he whips her nape, nearly killing her. Roxas, enraged, turns his focus to Princess Lana, and kills her, taking the Pink Soul of Heaven with him. However, the N Team becomes outraged at the one they served being slain, and starts attacking Roxas. Sephiroth soon joins the fray, and Roxas realizes he has to beg for mercy. He talks Sephiroth into showing him mercy, and when the N Team won't stop fighting, the duo slaughters them. The two then confront Mother Brain on Metroid, where Roxas and Sephiroth kill both Ridley and Kraid before taking down Mother Brain herself, and the two go to the Cocky Extraterrestrial for drinks on the house, with a now fully-healed Riku joining them. Supernova Construct Saga Three years have passed since the events of the Roxas Saga, and Roxas has used exogenesis to create a son, named Cloyd. The Dread League contacts Roxas, asking him if he would clone himself for an experiment. Fortunately, he disagrees, as Sephiroth knows something's wrong with the League's management. The Supernova Construct arrives on Primordia, then assaults the city of Novadis.